


Danganronpa V3 end but rewritten

by the_daddy53



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Rewrite, How Do I Tag, I might kill off the character I hate you can’t stop me, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_daddy53/pseuds/the_daddy53
Summary: After despair won, the remaining students of the academy for gifted juveniles were forced to continue their life in the school, with Tsumugi tending to their every needs. However even in their broken states, they cannot help noticing the bangs and yelling at the exit doors nearly every day.(Warning the chapters may not come out too often cuz I’ve decided that since real people read this i gotta put more effort in😭)Pls don’t expect this to be good😐 also I don’t have a real name for this yet but please feel free to suggest ones
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while watching Bijuu Mike’s last kh video lmao
> 
> Honestly I don’t know how it’ll go, I’d like to say I’m confident with my writing skills, just less so when it comes to romance, which is why the ships I’m introducing will be later on. Also even though I just watched the video it’s 3 am and I can’t remember if them voting for despair meant Keebo would be executed, I’ll probably look it up eventually but for now we are saying that he was executed

You thought this was a chapter? No  
I’m just kinda giving you a idea of the story if you couldn’t tell from the summary 

Basically in this, the students voted for despair, and are now stuck living in the ultimate academy for the rest of their lives. Keebo is dead because I think he would’ve died that way but idk smh. Shuichi hears strange sounds every day and starts to wonder what the fuck they are, it leads him to a big discovery, that’s about it  
(Sorry for the excessive amount of emojis I do it when I’m nervous 😐)  
I will add in ships, tbh the tags have already given away some spoilers but it’s fine, I will add other ships then the tags indicate right now, when I decide on them I will try to update them ASAP.  
(Kaito x Maki might not be final either, my multishipping heart has other ideas😐)

That’s about all I can think of rn, I’m not good at titles so the chapters will just be called things like ‘Chapter 1’ and ‘Chapter 2’ ect.  
Bye ig, idk how to write lmao


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight this’ll probably be shit let’s go🥴

Shuichi woke to the familiar knock on his door, signifying that Tsumugi had arrived with his breakfast for the day. 

He ignored it, but didn’t have enough strength to stop her when Tsumugi came in anyways, placing the food on his bedside table.  
“Oh Shuichi,” she said, slightly drawing out the ‘I’. “You gotta eat something y’know? Can’t have you dying just yet can we?” She said it kindly, but anyone could see the unmistakable look of malice in her eyes.  
He shook his head and laid back onto his bed, surprised when Tsumugi covered him up. “Well you better eat later! Have a good rest Shuichi~” and with that, the girl skipped out of the room, probably heading to get food for the others.  
Shuichi sighed and closed his eyes, his mind void of thoughts as he drifted to sleep.

_Blood. ___

___Blood was covering every inch of the room. ____ _

____Looking around, you could see true horror. ____ _ _

______Kaede Akamatsu’s body, hanging from the ceiling. ____ _ _ _ _

________Rantaro Amami’s body, bleeding out on the floor. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hoshi’s body, flesh and bones spread across the bed. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kirumi Tojo’s bruised and broken body by the door. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And that wasn’t all, ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________there was still more. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________more blood, ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________more bodies, ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________more painful memories. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Shuichi screamed. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shuichi jolted up from his bed, as he took in his surroundings, he noticed the tears running down his face.  
He couldn’t recall the dream itself, just the overwhelming feeling of terror that came with it, and the bloodied bodies of his friends lying around his room. Seconds later Tsumugi ran in. “Shuichi, I heard you scream, is everything ok?” When he didn’t answer, Tsumugi simply sighed and exited the room.  
Shuichi let out a breath and contemplating going back to bed, but finally decided on doing something productive. Moving from his bed was harder then expected, maybe because it was because he had no reason to get up again, or maybe it was because of the gruesome visions lingering in his head.  
He didn’t make it far before his vision got blurry and moving became harder. He wanted to call for help, but his brain was blank. Finally, with his last breath of strength Shuichi called out the only name he could think of. “Rantaro!” With that, he passed out.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics are too annoying to add, fuck them😐


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is writing so hard HBWQJHBWYUYSA  
> Tbh I’d probably be better at one of those ‘my opinions on ships’ books but here we are💀

Shuichi woke up in a small white room, from the looks of it it was a infirmary. Only moments later the door opened and in stepped Tsumugi.  
“Heyyy Shuichi, you’re finally up!” She said, placing a cup of tea on his side table. “You passed out, so weak your own body couldn’t support you,” she said in a scolding way. “Maki was the first to find you actually, she heard you call out for...Rantaro was it?” Tsumugi eyed him suspiciously, and Shuichi couldn’t help but wonder if she knew something he didn’t. “Speaking of Maki, she went to gather Himiko, they’re in worse states then you honestly.” She sighed before continuing.

“You guys can’t just keep lying around like this y’know? Yes your friends are dead and you know the killing games secret and blah blah blah, but this type of behaviour is dreadfully boring.” Shuichi cleared his voice before speaking. “Well...that’s good. We won’t give you any type of pleasure anymore, we’ll sit like this until we die!” Tsumugi looked surprised but before she could speak, the door opened and Maki came in, followed by Himiko. Tsumugi was right, they did look awful.  
“Shuichi?” Himiko questioned, well more like said, because it sounded so void of emotion it could barely be called a question. “Shuichi are you all right?” Maki called. She seemed more put together then Himiko, but you could see the dark circles around her eyes, and the tear stains streaked along her face. “I’m far from alright!” He cried out, the sudden energy shocking the whole room. “Jeez Shuichi, you talk big but I know you wouldn’t even be able to stand right now, at least you’re sleeping, unlike *some* people.” Tsumugi glared at Maki, clearly Tsumugi had been struggling with getting her to sleep. Shuichi was relieved that Maki was giving Tsumugi a run for her money, but even he felt pity for Tsumugi, as Tsumugi herself had the same dark circles. “Tsumugi, go get Shuichi food.” Maki said, not giving her any choice to decline. “Oh fine, but he better eat it.” She called, before walking away with a wave. 

Shuichi expected silence, but as soon as the door shut, Maki ran to his bedside, dragging Himiko behind her. “Shuichi, please listen to me. I know you are in no state to walk around which is why I have to tell you here instead of taking you to a more secure location.” She glanced at the door quickly. “Himiko, you already know this, can you please go watch the doors for Tsumugi?” Surprisingly, Himiko obliged and headed to the door. Shuichi was curious as to what Maki would tell him. “While Tsumugi was busy taking care of you and Himiko, I’ve been checking around the academy looking for anything to get us out.” “What’s the point Maki?” Shuichi cut in. “The point is, something about Tsumugis whole story didn’t make sense to me, I just couldn’t believe it, so I’ve been trying to find some clues about it all. Tsumugi herself has been suffering from some kind of sickness, she hasn’t been hiding it much, I’d imagine since she thought we were all too hopeless to notice. She also hasn’t been doing much with security, except for all 5 exisels (I think that’s how you spell it💀) at this one door, one we haven’t seen before. She also checks the door regularly before getting us meals. Do you understand all this before I continue?”

Shuichi nodded, still trying to take in everything. “Next, I haven’t been able to get close to the door, but when I do, I can hear noises. Almost like banging and crying, I have no idea what’s inside however I can take a guess.”  
Shuichi stared at her with wide eyes. “How- how are you- so-“ he waved his arms slightly, as if it would get the idea across. “Kaito told me not to give up. So I won’t. I’ll never give up Shuichi, not on escaping, and not on you two.” She smiled a little. Shuichi was speechless, but he nodded to her. “Now that you two know it’ll be even harder, I can’t meet with you all easily without any suspicions from Tsumugi. And don’t worry about her...cosplay. Seems there might be some good in her after all, as she’s agreed to not cosplay as anyone.” Shuichi felt relieved at this, he couldn’t handle the sight of...those people. 

“Ma-Maki? She’s coming!” Himiko called. With that, Himiko ran to her original corner of the wall, and Maki backed away from the bed. Shuichi tipped his hat down, he’d started wearing it again ever since the trial. Then, the doors burst open and Tsumugi came in with some food for the three of them. Shuichi decided to eat it, earning a relieved glance from Maki and Tsumugi, both for different reasons. 

After the food, Tsumugi informed Shuichi he would have to stay in the infirmary for a bit, also setting up sleeping bags after Maki asked. Luckily, Tsumugi only believed that it was because they missed each other, and had no idea that from then on, Maki would slowly help the two recover, and they’d start to plan their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god that’s so much longer then my last chapter Shsuqhauaanauo


	4. Chapter 3

9:58 pm

The night came quicker then expected, and soon enough, Tsumugi was coming to make sure they were all asleep. Maki had informed Shuichi of Tsumugi’s schedule during lunch, so he knew that after this, Tsumugi would check on them one more time before she would head to bed. Shuichi heard Tsumugi’s footsteps outside the door, so he quickly closed his eyes and got into a convincing sleeping position, he could hear Himiko and Maki doing the same from the ground. “Are you guys still up?” Tsumugi whispered as she entered the room. After getting no response, she sighed and left, leaving Shuichi surprised as to how easy it was.

Seconds later, Maki and Himiko sat on his bed and Maki pulled out some paper from her skirt. “Her next visit here will be at midnight, right now she should be heading to patrol the outside of the school. While she’s doing that, I’d like to try and get a closer look at that door.” Shuichi was slightly shocked by that news. “Wait Maki, shouldn’t you get a bit of rest? The door will be there tomorrow, and you don’t even know if it’s anything important.” “No Shuichi. I’ve gone weeks without sleep before, I’ll be fine. Besides, I want to find out what’s behind that door, and even if you’ve been sleeping more then me, you still don’t have the strength to do it.” Maki argued. “Why don’t I do it?” Himiko piped in, startling them both. “I’ve been sleeping lots, and if you two need sleep, I can do it!” Himiko sounded livelier then before, ‘it must be Maki’s doing,’ Shuichi thought. “Himiko...” Shuichi said, worried. “I’ll be fine! My magic will protect me!” 

With that, it was settled. Maki would get some rest while Shuichi waited for Himiko to come back. Himiko would go check out the door and other areas of the school, then come back before midnight to report.  
“Ok...be careful Himiko.” Shuichi called after her. “Remember to keep an eye on the time.” Maki said after him, as she laid down on her sleeping bag. “I’ll be ok, because I’m a mage.” After that, Himiko left the room, leaving Shuichi and Maki behind.

~time skip~  
11:40 pm

Shuichi had been worrying ever since Himiko left, his mind filling with different situations, although he was pulled out of his thoughts when Himiko ran in sobbing and collapsed by her bed, waking Maki with the sound. Immediately, Shuichi started to get out of bed, but was stopped by Maki. “No! You’ll just end up like Himiko, stay in bed. I can handle it.” And with that, she carefully lifted Himiko onto her bed. “We should let her rest, it doesn’t seem like she’s sick, it’s better to have her sleep and calm down before we ask what happened.” He nodded, and the two went to bed, though it didn’t stop Shuichi from being plagued with thoughts about the situation, and what exactly Himiko encountered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight it kinda sucks but here you go💀  
> I hope everyone has a good day/night❤️


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I didn’t have much of an idea for this but I just wanted to get something out so yeah-

The next day Shuichi woke up to Tsumugi entering the infirmary. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was 9 am. “Wake up sleepyhead!” (I know what I did.) “You’re finally up Shuichi! I have some food for you, it’s your favourite.” Tsumugi held out a bowl of soup and Shuichi took it hesitantly, muttering a “thank you” to her. From his bed he could see that Himiko and Maki had different food, he always assumed that Tsumugi just gave everyone the same food, clearly he was mistaken. Shuichi noticed that Himiko wasn’t eating much, and the feeling of fear returned. What happened to her?  
Tsumugi waited until they had all finished the food, before leaving to clean the dishes, finally leaving the three alone. Surprisingly, Himiko was the one to break the silence. “K-Kaito...” she said shakily. Maki leaped up. “What did you just say?” “I s-said...Kaito!” Himiko cried, a little too loud this time. After this, no one spoke. It was an unspoken rule between them, to never say the names of the ones they loved, that had died in ways no one should. “Himiko...why?” Shuichi whispered, it was all he could really say without bursting into tears. “Because...t-that’s what I heard...last n-night.” Shuichi and Maki shared a look. While they both were hurting, they needed to know. “Himiko, please tell us, what exactly happened?” Maki asked quietly. “We-well...” Himiko looked close to tears. “Last night, I was h-heading to the door, like Maki a-asked of me...then I heard Tsumugi talking so I- I went to listen. I hid behind a w-wall and...i heard her say s-something like ‘No Kaito’.”  
Maki looked like she would break at any second. In a normal situation, it would be hard to believe, but they all needed it. They all needed some kind of hope to hold on to. And that’s what they did. 

1 Hour Later...

“Remember, Tsumugi cannot catch on. If she does, we’re dead.” Maki whispered to Shuichi. Himiko looked quite lost, but it was understandable after what had happened. After Himiko had told them, the two moved away from her to discuss it a bit, completely shook from what they had heard. Not long after, they agreed on making a plan to find out what the ✨fuck✨ was happening. Now they were sitting on Himiko’s sleeping bag, trying to come up with ideas on what to do. “Well, Tsumugi was near the door right?” Shuichi asked Himiko. “Y-yeah, there was strange sounds c-coming from it.” She said before resting her head on Maki’s lap. “There’s sounds like that quite often, mostly banging.” Maki added. “Well then...what about a distraction? The exisals didn’t seem to be a problem last night, maybe she decided on guarding it herself. In that case, if we distract her then it might work. Maki could act sick!” Maki glared at Shuichi as he said it. “Do you want to die?” He shuddered. “No no I’m sorry...I could do it.” Maki’s smile returned. “Well that’s settled. Tsumugi will be coming back soon with our lunch, we can plan more tonight.” Almost on cue, they heard footsteps outside the door. Maki quickly helped Shuichi into bed, then went back to sit with Himiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it won’t become Himiko x Maki 😭 ik ik it looks like it but it’s not
> 
> Ų̸̢̛̛͔̝̫̱̬̦̹̑́͌̋̋͂̍̑̐͐́͘͠n̴̨̺͖̖̱͇̖̹̼͍̘͒͋̽̀͌͜͜l̵̡̞͇͉̲͍̘̤͊͒̄́̍͗́̃͒̒͝͝ͅe̸̢̢̹̻̤̣̜̾̃̃̀̓͌̍͗͒̑͗̈́͐̚̚ş̸̢̻̝̞̖͇̻͖͓͓̩̘̫̯̒̊́̾̃̅͘ş̷̧͉̺͍̲̟͙̖̖̯̈͗̈͌̎͜.̶̗̣̫́̎͆̏͒̉̾͋͌̔̑̓.̵̧̨̞̣̱̲̩̭̜̱͓͚̅͗́͐̃͐͝.̷̡̳̭̪̝̘̬̠̪̜̣̙̈̄̆͂̎̈́̍̂͐͋̈́̏̚͜͜
> 
> Jkjkjk, only if I decide to do a different ship for Kaito /hj  
> Ilya 🥺have a good day or night or whatever time of the day it is for you💖


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I said I wouldn’t stop writing but here we are🤕  
> Dunno how good this’ll be as usual😫

Days had gone by and the three had been following the same plan. Each night Maki would leave to inspect the academy, to see if the mysterious door was the only new area. Himiko would collect all types of materials, it didn’t matter what exactly, just things she thought could help them. And Shuichi...well Shuichi was told to rest. It frustrated him knowing that Maki and Himiko were working so hard while he was lounging around, but the two convinced him that it would be better anyways. It had given him much too much time to think. 

Shuichi had come up with all sorts of situations. _Maybe the world was really still destroyed and Tsumugi just lied. Maybe he’d see Rantaro again. Maybe he’d-_ Shuichi stopped. He’d been thinking of Rantaro a lot lately, and he didn’t really know why. The boy was a mysterious person for sure, but it felt like something else...Shuichi just didn’t know what. He sighed and rested his head on the pillow, waiting for Maki and Himiko to return. It felt like days passed before the door opened and they ran in, Himiko had some rope in her hand, and Maki had her paper, she’d been making a map of the academy with it (since their monopads were taken by Tsumugi). 

“What did you guys find today?” Shuichi whispered to them. “I found this...dunno how helpful it’ll be.” Himiko held up her rope. “I explored the top floor of the academy, nothing is new, but I still need to finish my search on some of the lower floors.” Shuichi nodded slowly. He didn’t know how they planned to escape with no exit door. The one with the banging could be the exit door, but that didn’t make sense...why would there be banging then? As if Maki could hear his thoughts, she responded. “There’s a possibility that that door is the exit, but I’d like to think it’s not.” The room went silent with that. They all wanted it to be true, they wanted to think the others could all be alive. But even so, Shuichi saw Rantaro’s body, he examined it himself. He saw Kaede die in front of him, and all the others too. He really didn’t know what to think. 

“I’m tired, collecting stuff is such a pain...” Himiko said suddenly. “Then we should go to bed for the night...we have lots of time.” Maki said before heading to her sleeping bag. Tsumugi had offered to clean the beds up so the two could sleep in their own rooms, but they refused. Luckily Tsumugi didn’t think anything of it. Or at least they thought she didn’t. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSJWNSUWS I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG😭
> 
> Tbh this is so shitty but like...writing practice 🤷♀️🤷♀️🤷♀️

mystery POV😐or would it be perspective...idc 🙄🤚

He sighed,

another day without food or water.

All he ever heard was the yells from the others he was confined with.

Escape was hopeless, it was more then obvious.

He should be dead.

They all should be dead. 

Why they weren’t?

He didn’t know. It made no sense to him either.   
  
He understood why everyone else was trying so hard to escape though.

Recently new sounds came from the door, not from the exisals, not from _her._

He didn’t know what it was, nor did he care.   
  
Everyone had began trying to socialize with him again, 

He told them to shut up.

Normally he would be confident about it all,

but after nearly dying he learned his lesson.

He didn’t want to listen to Mr ‘Luminary Of The Stars’ talk about seeing some girl,

He didn’t want to listen to the constant “Do robots have dicks?” From the short one,

He didn’t want to listen to the lesbian talk about the witch.

Why he was using those names?  
  
He didn’t remember any names. 

Even when he was listening to the constant talking,

Names just slipped past him,

Except one.

He was used to the long days of nothingness.

And the last thing he expected was a bang on the door from the outside.

“Is anyone in there?”

_Shuichi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably rushing this but too bad😬  
> Have a good day everyone💖


End file.
